


The Content Of Finding Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was fourth year when Iva Bressett met Louis Weasley, it wasn’t until her 5th year when she realized she was utterly enchanted by him.
Relationships: Louis Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Content Of Finding Someone

“11 sickles, or nothing at all. Cmon, you know you want it.” Iva held out a box of sweets from Honeydukes, we weren’t allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the next two months. There was a disease outbreak and Headmaster Longbottom believed it was best not to go anymore so the students won’t catch it. 

Iva, well Iva had a whole stash of sweets from Honeydukes that she kept in her dormitory and was now selling it in boxes for students who desperately needed it, and young students who didn’t know any better. 

“Fine.” The Ravenclaw huffed as he pulled some sickles from his pocket, counting 11 and then handing it to Iva who gave over the box in return.

“You could’ve gotten more out of him” She heard from behind her. She didn’t recognize the face and looked at him quizzically as she stashed the 11 sickles in her robe pocket.

“Probably could’ve, but it would be suspicious if it were higher. The box is probably worth 7 sickles at best.” She replies to him, “I haven’t seen you around here. Maybe I’m blind but who knows?”

“My names Iva, Iva Bressett, and you?”

“Louis, Louis Weasley.”

~-~

It was 5th year when she began to fancy Louis. When they were in Hogsmeade buying sweets from Honeydukes for the kids who still weren’t able and wanted a little taste of it. That’s when she started to notice Louis as more than a friend.

They stopped in the middle of a sidewalk, just about a few minutes from Hogwarts since Louis needed a break. He panted and he dropped the bags of goods to tighten his shoelaces and take a sip of water.

When Louis stood back up that’s when he realized how blue his eyes were, and how beautiful they looked at the lighting it was now. And the freckles oh god the freckles, they were splattered everywhere on his face made him even prettier. His cheekbones, why were they are so nice looking, she was unable to put it in better words. 

Those fucking veela’s, making Louis look so beautiful.

“Why do you look so perfect?” She thought out loud, but was a genuine question she wanted to ask the more she noticed about him.

“Not most are so upfront about it. But to answer, it’s because of my amazing skin care routine every night.” He flaunted as they picked up their bags and continued to walk.

“Maybe you should share your secrets, oh wait, you can’t, you don’t have a skincare routine, we all know it’s that tiny bit of veela that makes you so gorgeous.” She teased him, smiling like he was seemingly nothing.

“Well maybe you have veela blood in you too because you are the prettiest girl ever.” He complimented back, 

“Really? Even with all the acne scars?”

“Yeah, that’s what makes you so pretty.”

“God you are such a hufflepuff, how are you even running this black market with me?”

“Maybe there’s a little slytherin inside me after all.”

He intertwined his hands with hers, and Iva felt her smile reach the ends of her face as she squeezed his hand and he did it back.

They had walked with their hands bonded all the way back to the castle, to which Iva unwillingly loosened her hand. Louis squeezing it again, pulling her back in, and didn’t let go until they made it to the room of requirement.

~-~

Not less than a week later Louis Weasley asked Iva Bressett out, and to which started a blooming relationship.  
“God, I feel like I’m floating or something, never seen myself this happy.” They drunk tea in mugs in the room of requirement as they sat on a couch with their legs tangled with each other.

“Yeah, you seem so happy just by looking at you they would think you’re a hufflepuff.” He replied 

“Yeah, that's cause we haven’t told anybody yet. Since you know, family and all that bullcrap.” She exclaimed to him as she took a sip of the tea, and looked around at the little cozy place Louis and her turned it into. Which was once barren, then turned to place to stash their sweets, and now has become a haven to both of them.

“My mum and dad would probably be okay with it. Not so much my Uncle and cousins, who haven’t bombarded you yet because you’re with me all the time.” He teased, she puts down her mug of tea on a nearby table and cuddles up next to Louis. Her cheek is flat on his chest and he wraps his arm around her neck, entangling it with her messy hair that he loved to twirl around his fingers.

She practically melts into him, gathering his body heat as she feels her hair being twirled by Louis.

“Hopefully they don’t ruin it, I can actually see James Potter try and throw a punch at me.” She jokes, she breathed in his aroma. She should’ve known it was his the moment she smelled the amortentia potion, the smell of strawberries, vanilla, and orchids had utterly enchanted her. She never liked the smell of vanilla, until she smelled it on him.

“Like they ever could strike you. Plus, you have me, they’ll never get to us.”

~-~

It was a surprise when Louis had only told his family about his relationship only at the start of 6th year. The reaction was as expected.

“You’re dating someone?”

“Lou is that who you were writing to this summer?”

“You kept it a secret from everyone else?”

There was a unison of questions that were asked on the weekend at the great hall, where Iva sat 3 tables away waiting with anticipation. She was excited because she knew once Louis revealed who she was, they would freaking blow up, and was waiting for exactly that to happen.

“Guys slow down. We met in fourth year and began dating around the middle of 5th year.” He told his family, but they weren’t exactly interested in that, more like who she was, and what house she was in, her age and all that such.

“Is it that Hufflepuff you sit next to in potions? She seems rather fond of you.” Said Rose

“What about Lottie O’Haire? I remember you telling me you liked her.” Her sister Dom asked him and he sat quietly laughing at the guesses they took. Not one student from Slytherin was ever guessed.

“Are you laughing at us? Is it seriously no one we mentioned?” Lily questions, her elbows perched on the table as she leaned closer to Louis curiously.

“Actually it’s Iva Bressett, over at the Slytherin table.” He simply put it. His family began looking over to find Iva, she could hear her sister and cousins muttering over her once she finally found her. They found Iva head to the table, trying to conceal her laughter when she saw their faces, and looked up to grin back at Louis who looked like he just pulled the biggest prank.

“Yeah no.” James said to him,

“Actually yes, we don’t really need consent to continue this relationship….” He explained

“James is actually right on this.” She heard Lucy say, “Isn’t she the one selling kids overpriced sweets?”

“Well they make the purchase, and no one else is doing it. So why not.” Iva interrupted, she sat down next to Louis who immediately laced their fingers together.

She took out her other and waved her hand out for anyone to shake. “Hello Louis’s family, what a pleasure. Names Iva.”

Dominique, who hasn’t actually said anything afterwards, went to shake her hand, “Hi Iva, Dominique, please to have you in the family.”

She smiled at Dominique, and thanked her for welcoming her and continued to smile at the rest of them, even with their disapproving faces.

“It was nice meeting you all, even if you aren’t the fondest of me. Louis and I, actually have something planned. We have to go now.”

They had raced out of there like children, along with the laughter that led them out on Hogwarts fields.

“I really expected someone to throw a punch. Really, but it’s fine, no punch means it’s better than a punch at all.” She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and onto his shoulder.

Louis wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a peck on the lips before Iva began to kiss him back and entangled her fingers with his soft curls that she ran through as Louis leaned closer and deepened the kiss, gripping her waist until finally she finally let go leaned against him and smiled in content.

“I think I’ve found someone that could stick for a while.” He tells her as he twirls a strand of hair.

“Yeah, I think I’ve found one too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on ao3, holy crap. Hope you enjoyed this short story :)


End file.
